ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rules of Engagement (Ryder 10)
Story Ryder, Ester, Kevin, Argit and Kolar are in the market area of Undertown. Ester is exploring the market, while the others are put in charge of Mecha’s stand. Mecha: Remember! Be charming, be luring, sell a thing or two, but get more people in! And if you see the guy who runs the bus tour, tell him he owes me 50 taydens! A crash occurs, as Mecha turns, seeing Grick and Grack laughing as they toss vases. Mecha: No, no, no, no, no! Mecha chases after them, the two brothers taking off laughing. They drop a tayden at the scooter rental station, hopping a scooter away. Grick: Ah, this thing is too slow! Grack: Oh, then let me drive! Grick: Get real! You drive like my brother! Grack: And you drive like my brother! The two keep laughing, as Mecha is running after them. Ryder: Those two are colorful characters. Kevin: His cousins Grick and Grack. Some of the craziest beings in the galaxy. Their species is naturally talented at machine repairs, but those two are the black sheep in that regard. Kolar: Why are we stuck here? Argit: Relax, big guy. This is the easiest part of the job. (Argit leans back in his chair, putting his feet on the table.) We can rest and if someone comes by, we scam them into going to the shop. Ryder: Anyone down here who still trusts you? Kevin: Plenty of people. There’s, well. Kraab peeks out of the shadows, looking at the stand. He then pulls back, getting on a communicator. Kraab: Target located. Transmitting coordinates now. Ester is looking at Sock Vendor’s assortments of long socks, when an explosion occurs. She looks up, seeing smoke. Ester: That’s from the direction of the stand! (She takes off running.) Kevin has absorbed metal, and goes to punch Kraab. Kraab fires a gooey whip, catching and wrapping Kevin up. Kolar jumps at him, Kraab digging to dodge, uppercutting Kolar with his pincher. Argit hides behind the table, while Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix. He turns into Shocksquatch, shooting lightning at Kraab, shocking him. Shocksquatch: You never give up, do you Kraab? Find another buyer for me? Kraab: Oh, I’m not after you today. Kraab fires a gooey slime, catching Shocksquatch. He tries to shock his way free, but it insulates his powers. Kraab: Now. If no one is interfering. Kraab walks forward, when he stops, gasping in pain. He falls over, revealing Grick and Grack had pulled out some wiring from his back. Grick: This guy fights worse than my brother. Grack: This guy fights worse than my brother! The two burst out laughing, as Kolar pulls Shocksquatch and Kevin free from the slime. Argit comes out, rather pleased with himself. Argit: Great job, team. I knew I could count on you. Kolar: You did nothing. Argit: Hey, I cheered you on! Shocksquatch: Okay, if he wasn’t after me, then who was he after? Screams occur, as a ship flies overhead, landing. Kolar: That ship! It’s of Tetramand design! Kevin: Tetramand? Uh-oh. Argit: Is that who I think it is? Ester arrives, as the ship opens, revealing a red female Tetramand. She was skinny but buff, wearing battle armor and helmet. Tetramand: I am Princess Looma Red Wind, here seeking my husband, Kevin Levin! Shocksquatch: Husband? (Turns to Kevin.) When’d you get married? Kevin: I haven’t! We’re still, engaged. Uh, hide me! Kevin takes off running, as Looma goes to follow. Shocksquatch gets in her way. Shocksquatch: Don’t know what’s going on, but you’re not taking another step. Looma: Out of my way! Looma charges forward, punching Shocksquatch. He goes flying through Mecha’s stand, as the Omnitrix times out, him reverting. Looma goes after Kevin, as Ester helps Ryder up. Ester: You alright? Ryder: (Dazed) Yeah. (He shakes it off.) She packs quite a punch. Come on. Grick, Grack! You’re in charge of the stand! (Ryder, Ester and Kolar run off.) Grick: Right! (He looks at the destroyed stand.) And I thought my brother broke things. Grack: Well, I thought my brother broke this! (The two start laughing.) Kevin ends up down a dead end, Looma boxing him in. Looma: Kevin! Three years without a word! Kevin: It’s not my fault! I got stuck on Earth! (Looma punches him.) I got arrested! (She punches him again.) I was owned by a crazy car dealer! (He’s punched again.) Had to run from police. (She strikes him again.) Vilgax attacked! Looma goes to strike again, as Ester stretches her arms, grabbing Looma’s hands. Ester: That’s enough! Looma: Is it? Looma swings Ester into the air, slamming her into Kevin. The two groan, as Kolar charges in, punching at Looma. Looma: Ooh! A Blue Tetramand! A dying breed! Looma catches his fists, then knees him, tossing him aside. Kolar charges again, as she spin kicks him in the back. Looma: So many guests for the wedding! Oh, I’m so excited! A plasma beam hits Looma, as she turns, Upgrade was there, firing another laser. Looma charges in, punching him, his body turning to semi-liquid to absorb the attacks. Looma: Hold still, Mechamorph! Upgrade morphs underneath Looma’s feet, pulling them out from under her. She falls, but gets back up right away. Upgrade: Make me! Argit leads the others out of the alley, making an escape. Looma spots them, angry. Looma: You’re not going anywhere, beloved! Looma claps her hands together, creating a sonic clap. The force sends Upgrade flying, crashing down. Looma chases after Kevin, as Upgrade morphs into motorcycle mode, with two side cars. He rides forward, past Looma. Ester and Kolar hop on, while Kevin and Argit catch onto the side cars, zooming off into the distance. Looma: Uragh! End Scene Upgrade is driving down the sewers, the others cramped on. The Omnitrix times out, as Ryder reverts, the group falling into the sewage water. Argit: Oh, gross! Ester: I’m not too bad. (She sniffs herself) Though I smell horrible! A gurgle of water occurs, Ester seeing she had landed on Ryder, him face down in the sewer water. Ester: Ah! (She stands, Ryder coming up, gasping for air.) Sorry! Kolar: So, Osmosian, how did you meet the Princess? Ester: Princess? Kolar: She said she was “Princess Looma Red Wind.” Red Wind is one of the most prominent clans on Khoros, her father a major warlord. So, how did you get engaged to her? Kevin: Alright, alright! Argit and I were there on Khoros about three years ago. Kolar: The proper betrothal period. Go on. Kevin: Anyway, I had gone to obtain a, piece of technology I needed. I couldn’t, due to being an outsider. Kolar: So you agreed to marry her and got an engine. Ryder: An engine? Kolar: Khoros make the most durable engine blocks in the galaxy. Kevin: That’s why it’s survived everything it’s been in. Ryder: Cool! I could use one of those for my bike. Kevin: You guys happy? I told you why. Ryder: So now what? Kevin: We stay in hiding. Looma won’t be able to find us now. A hand breaks out of the brick wall, grabbing Kevin and pulling him through. Kevin: AAAaahhhhh! Ryder: Kevin! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, Diamondhead breaking through the wall to follow. Looma is dragging Kevin away. Looma: Now, my betrothed, we shall have such a wonderful ceremony! Daddy has gone to several expenses for it. Kevin: Ryder! Anytime now! Crystals grow out of the ground, cutting Looma off from Kevin. Kevin runs back over to Diamondhead, as Looma breaks through the crystal. Looma charges in, lifting and throwing Diamondhead with blinding speed. Diamondhead gets back up, firing crystal shards at Looma. Looma takes them with no damage, as she slams Diamondhead’s head into the ground, cracking his head. Diamondhead swings his arms up, crystal pillars shooting up through the ground. Ester, Kolar and Argit make it to the surface, where Diamondhead, Kevin and Looma break through. Looma punches Diamondhead several times, his body cracking. Diamondhead reverts, Ryder down on the ground. Ester runs over, as a large Tetramand ship appears overhead. A stage falls down from it, surrounding them. Gar Red Wind, a ginormous Tetramand missing an arm and having an eye patch on one eye comes over, looking menacing. Looma: Daddy! (She runs over, hugging Gar.) Gar: Daughter! Oof! You’ve gotten stronger. (Looma lets go, as Gar looks at Kevin.) Kevin lad! Good battle to you! And now, let the ceremony begin! Looma grabs Kevin, bringing him in front of a Tetramand Priest. Kevin: Uh, yeah. Tetramand Priest: In the words of the first great one, “Love is a battle field.” The Priest keeps ranting, as Argit walks forward. Argit: Boy. Poor Kevin. Getting married to that war thirsty girl. Ester: Is there anything we can do? Ryder: We can stop it. Ugh. Ryder tries to stand, but falls back down. Kolar: Today, I repay my debt. Kolar walks forward, hopping onto the stage. Gar, Looma and Kevin turn. Kolar: I am Kolar of the Azule Mountains! I initiate a challenge! Gar: A Blue Rock? Kevin boy, do you accept? Kevin: Uh, yes! Gar: Then let the challenge commence! Looma jumps down, throwing several punches at Kolar. He takes them, being pushed back slightly by each hit. He catches Looma’s arm, then pulls her in, head butting her. She stumbles, as Kolar hammers his arms into her, slamming her into the ground. Looma spins on her hands, legs tripping Kolar, tackling him afterwards. Kolar rolls out of it, punching the ground, an earth wave launching Looma into the air. Looma comes falling, slamming her arms into the ground, shattering the ground. Looma kicks and throws several rocks at Kolar, him punching them away. He’s hit by several of them, not moving much. Ester: Why doesn’t he move? Kevin: He’s too big. (Kevin and Gar join Ester, Ryder and Argit watching.) He’s slow, while Looma is small and fast. He can’t avoid like she can, and he can’t hit like she can. Gar: Female Tetramands are naturally stronger than males. Kolar claps his hands together, a sonic clap flying at Looma. Looma jumps over it, and falls at Kolar with a stomp. Kolar catches it, slamming Looma into the ground. He punches Looma into the ground, and then again. Looma lunges at Kolar, who punches her straight in the face, back into the ground. Kolar stands afterwards, Looma down. Gar: The challenge is complete! Congratulations, Kolar of the Azule Mountains, the newly betrothed! Ryder: Huh? Looma hangs on Kolar’s shoulder, happy and cuddly. Looma: Good battle, dear! That was splendid! You certainly fight much better than that wimp Kevin. Kevin: Hey! Ester: Wait, you had to beat Looma in a fight for the engine? Argit: That’s how Tetramand choose their mates. Ryder: You beat her? Kevin: She wasn’t always that big. Gar: And as the new groom, feel free to ask for anything as a wedding present. Looma: Go ahead. Whatever you want, darling. Daddy’s loaded. Kolar: In that case, I have two requests. First request, my friend Ryder there would like a Khoros engine block. Sent to Mecha’s Mechanics in Undertown. Gar: A car fanatic like Kevin. Very well. Kolar: And two, I would like a ride back to Khoros. It has been many years since I’ve been home, and I long for it. Gar: Reasonable enough. Kolar turns to Ryder. Kolar: This is where we part ways, Ryder. I am forever grateful. Ryder: Right. Take care. The stadium flies back up to the ship, leaving the others behind. Back in Undertown, Mecha arrives back at the stand, seeing it was gone. Mecha: What?! Where is my stand! Grick: We gave it away. (Mecha turns, furious.) Mecha: YOU DID WHAT?! Grack: Everything was broken, so we gave it away. We gave out business cards with them. We ran out! Grick: Though, the writing on it looks like it was written by my brother. Grack: I thought it was written by my brother. The two start laughing, as Mecha sighs, his rage gone. Mecha: I give up. It’s too exhausting to stay mad at you two. Characters *Ryder *Ester *Kevin Levin *Argit *Kolar *Mecha *Grick *Grack *Tube Sock Vendor *Citizens of Undertown Villains *Looma Red Wind *Gar Red Wind *Tetramand Priest *Kraab Aliens Used *Shocksquatch *Upgrade *Diamondhead Trivia *Kolar becomes engaged to Looma, allowing him to return home. *Kraab is the first of the mercenaries hired by Khyber to return out of his employment. *Grick and Grack continue to exhaust Mecha. **They reveal decent technological and business ideals, as they disabled Kraab and gave out business cards. *Ryder receives a Khoros engine block. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10